All The Tears On His Cheeks Are Frozen Up
by SleaterKinney
Summary: “I killed them all” he almost hissed. “Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie...” he trailed off looking past me as if he was in deep thought. All my mind could think about was Alice... was she okay? Edward/Bella, slight Alice/Bella. Short One-shot R


**A short song fic with a verse from the song Flashlight by Milla Jovovich. Review and Enjoy.  
Edward was human when he and Bella met. But was changed while they were going out. All the rest of the Cullens and Hales are human. Oh and if you want to check out the song or any others by her they can be downloaded free from her site. Just put millaj In between the .com and www. **

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella with Slight mentions of Alice/Bella  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** "I killed them all" he almost hissed. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie..." he trailed off looking past me as if he was in deep thought. All my mind could think about was Alice... was she okay?

_**~Crystal**_

**-BellaPOV-  
**

_All the drops  
on his cheeks are frozen up  
red cheeks are turning into rock  
rocks for eyes  
blind like desire  
soft and deep and counting  
shades of quiet _

I hadn't seen Edward for days. Three whole days and two nights to be exact. I left the window open praying he would come but I wasn't hopeful. 'He hates me' that thought ran through my mind every second he was gone. I laid my head on the pillow getting weary but there was something missing from me, I felt empty with him not here. His sister Alice tried to help the first night, she was just as distressed that he was gone. I closed my eyes and let my dreams or rather nightmares take over.

"Bella... Bella I'm back" I heard Edwards voice enter my dreams and my eyes shot open immediately. His voice was different but I knew it so well to tell it was his. I searched the room with my eyes. He was nowhere to be found. My head went back to rest against the pillow and I sighed. I needed him, or at least Alice here with me. I couldn't stand being alone.

"Please forgive me, I can't help myself..." I heard Edwards voice painfully whisper. Where was he? That was it. He was somewhere in my room and I would find him.

"I didn't mean to mum... I couldn't help myself. Dad..." Edward was in pain I could tell and I had to get to him. I jumped out of bed and searched places that he could possibly be hiding when I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. I turned instantly to be greeted by Edward. But he was different. There was no emotion on his pale face, a face covered in blood. My hand instinctively went out to touch his cheek. The blood on his face frozen as if it was dried but it was still a deep red colour. His eyes... they were bright red. I heard whimpers erupting from his mouth. He looked hungry. I saw behind the bright red pupils and saw how much pain was in his eyes. It was so intense, he was struggling with something.

"Bella. I'm. Sorry." He growled the last word twitching a little before his arms shot out grabbing me and I ended up on the bed with him and all his weight on me almost crushing me beneath him. I looked right up at him, he was baring his teeth. "I killed them all" he almost hissed. "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie..." he trailed off looking past me as if he was in deep thought. All my mind could think about was Alice... was she okay? "What about Alice...?" I asked fearing for the answer. She couldn't be dead. Not that absolute gem of a girl. If Edward hurt her.... I would be scared of what I would do to him.

"She... she was the last. She told me everything. I forced her to tell me how close you two really were." he shot me dark glances. Alice... had kissed me and I kissed her back but that was only one night... I love... loved Edward. There was no way I could bring myself to ever forgive him. "Get off me!" I yelled but he only held me down more.

"How could you do this?" I was getting worried, his pupils got were changing colour dramatically, the red becoming more deeper. "How could you hurt Alice?" I asked missing her already, the tears running down my face. He didn't reply he was just staring at me his mouth parted. I didn't even have enough time to feel the pain. He bit into my neck ripping the skin off before biting again, and again, and again.... Then everything was quiet.

When my eyes reopened. There she was, Alice looking more beautiful than ever, she looked like she was waiting for me. I took her hand and she started leading me towards big metal gates. "I waited for you" she smiled, "I wasn't going to leave you all alone" she grinned resting her head on my arm as we entered the gates into a blissful world.

**Okay, so I had to make it kinda not so sad at the end. So it may be a bit sappy but well yeah.**

**Well, thanks for reading, please review. Constructive criticism welcome and wanted. Your thoughts on how I wrote it and how I showed the characters welcome also so please review!**

~Crystal.


End file.
